Pokemon
Pokemon are those annoying little things that this entire website is about, hold on, if you dont know about pokemon, how did you find this site, anyway, heres what we say about pokemon thumb|300px|right|the creator of all pokemon creates the first blastoise What are pokemon? Pokemon are annoying little things with strange (and usualy dangerous) powers, I use the word little but some of them are big, so theres more of the littlness, Despite popular belif Pokemon are not animals, there part of the pokemon Kingdom, the main difference between pokemons and animals is that pokemon have superpowers and you can catch and train them, and also pokemon somehow dont have to eat, the word Pokemon comes from "poke them on" because people realised it was hard to get pokemon on the bus and the only way to get them on there is to poke them on, (this proved difficult with certain pokemons with the static ability) Pokemon are further split up into seventeen different types, Normal, Flying, fire, water, ice, grass, ground, rock, electricity, Poison, dark, Phsycic, ghost, Fighting, bug, dragon, steel and many combinations of these (like kirbys mix abilities), These types appareantly are like the groups that we have in the animal kingdom, but there are cross breeds in these these, (thats like there bieng a cross between a sheep and a chickhen) makes no sense I know, Some of the types dont make sense sutch as flying and fighing witch are verbs and dark witch is not actualy defined, rock and ground are basicly the same thing, dragon is too specific, Where did they all come from? see the video on the first section, that is where alot of pokemons, digimons, buildings, citys, planets, and just about everything came from, that kid does that whenever he gets an Idea so be on your toes, appareantly though all pokemon are descendant from one pokemon called arceus, who appareantly created the world, yes nice try nintendo where not going to follow your god, this is strange since they said that mew created all pokemon, both of these theorys are incorrect since there is only one of both of those pokemon and those pokemon only have one set of DNA, this may prove that ditto actualy is the alpha pokemon, and ditto cant breed (cant breed other dittos, they can breed everything else though, exept 'legendarys' and unown) , so chances are the pokemon all came from the magical kid or mabye they were just always there because creation makes sense and we all came from the same thing, well thats the best theory, creationism There are relations between pokemons however, ive already mentioned type but there is also the fact that many look the same and some even 'evolve' into other pokemons (yes there is evoloution in a game where creation makes most sense), also all poison type pokemons are purple with the exeption of gulpin who will turn purple when it turns more poison by leveling up History of pokemon Many pokemon have been kept separate due to 'pokemonism' where people are discrimitive against pokemons because there pokmon, and started the anti pokemon community or APC, hence all those, Im apc adverts, The ACP basicly chased pokemon aroundthe place making sure that nobody had to see then, they then lied and told everyone they had killed all the pokemon but then all the pokemon ganged up and attacked some APC members, this made everyone go crazey and the pokemons stormed everywhere and started taking over, some people wanted to live in harmony with the pokemons and so did some pokemons, then they found the answer, people would be able to live in harmony with pokemon once they can control pokemon, (simple, thats how the human brain works) so they created pokeballs to imprison and hypnotise the pokemons into obedience, they captured half the population and soon people began to live in harmony with the pokemons, because the pokemons were basicly removed from the real world and put into the pokeballs, and so people basicly forgot about pokemon for a while generations later some people foundthe 'legendary pokemons' and released them into the wild, these pokemons were fully hypnnotised and had gone from increadably intellegent scientests and philosophers to very stupid things that could only speak there own name, they also became completely dependant on the humans and some humans decided that they would accept the pokemons as there new pets, after a while the humans realised the pokemons powers, and around the same time cock and pit bull fighting had been banned and people were looking for a cheap but not obviosly illegal thrill and so they created pokemon battling, soon the people became obbsessed with pokemon battles and the pokemons ended up not knowing any better Pokemon Today Pokemon today live with humans and fight alot basicly, pokemons seem completely dependant on humans and humans tend to ignore them , there are pokemon rights group such as the Pokemon equality truth assotioation (PETA) who hold violent protests outside pokemon stadiems often saying "id rather not fight then fight pokemons", there often ignored since none of there members are actualy pokemons, Some pokemons have aquired the ability to talk such as a meowth who learned to talk after watching eighteen hours of 1930's gangster movies, there are still wild pokemon but they live like alimals, not like the big cities they used to build in medevil times (pokemon actualy founded Leeds)